


where it may lead

by Val_Creative



Series: GoT Drabble-Palooza 2019 [74]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fortune Telling, Nobility, Pre-Canon, Psychological Horror, Romantic Friendship, Triple Drabble, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Joanna returns to Casterly Rock, pining for her Queen and a woods witch reveals Joanna’s darkest secrets.





	where it may lead

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Guest (FFN): "Rhaella Targaryen/Joanna Lannister, together." I actually really really liked doing this one. I hope you all like it! Any thoughts/comments would be very much appreciated! Thank you!

 

 

*

The guards discover a woods witch by the gates of Casterly Rock, asking for entrance and naming the Lady Joanna Lannister.

"Keep the twins to their own bedchambers, and bring her to me," Joanna orders them curtly, smoothing out her cloth-of-gold skirts.

It's a frail, old woman with huge, grey tufts of hair. Teeth stained by sourleaf. She remembers seeing a woman such as this executed in Aerys's court, and the King's Justice carrying out the order in front of a heavily pregnant Rhaella. Joanna soothed her when the day's sun vanished beyond the horizon, easing her Queen through fits of nausea and sobbing, kissing her pale cheek.

"Your one true love… is with the King…"

Joanna makes a dismissive, soft huff from across her solar-room. "Yes, everyone knows that my husband is serving as The Hand—"

" _Not him_ ," the woods witch interrupts, her coughs rattling like a death. "Not that one."

Joanna's mind hovers into silvery hair twisting against her fingers and the giggles of Rhaella as she writhed upon her lace and velvet, her warm, naked breasts pushing flat against Joanna's own. "Red stone walls and a moat full of iron spikes… the dragon locks her away…"

"Two white sparrows keep her bed, but she longs for wings…"

"And you… _you_ will die birthing a monster…" Fright overcomes her. Joanna backs up, clutching over her golden lion pendant hanging low on her neck-line. "Your children crumbling into stone…"

"Get out of my sight," she demands, raising her voice. The woods witch only smiles wider, hissing.

"Profaners…"

_"Get out!"_

"The fruit of incest shall—" She chokes, weakly thrashing as Joanna's hands clutch brutally around the woods witch's neck. Gods nor men shall ever discover what Joanna has.

She grips on, on and on, until this accursed life slips away.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> [ncolecrd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncolecrd/pseuds/ncolecrd) did a **[wonderful edit](https://twitter.com/igbtdany/status/1139994268502777857?s=21)** that included lines from this fic! Please retweet it if you like it! Thank you! ;;o;;


End file.
